


Initiation

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Nudity, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: You join Blackwatch but you're not accepted by your teammates until you complete their trial. Ft Yandere Gabriel
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this isn't a fun time for reader but it was a commission so I'll write It!
> 
> Check out yandere-characters on Tumblr for more of my horrible rape/kidnapping stuff and my yandere stuff. I will be making a post shortly about commissions, I intend to make them cheap :)
> 
> Not beta'd

Joining Blackwatch hadn't been easy, given the intense cult-like privacy it valued so greatly. Fortunately for you, Overwatch just required a medical examination and a clean record - both of which you passed with ease. You trained with the latest Overwatch recruits, scores on tests that were not significantly impressive until they offered a few stealth courses. There, under the eagle-eyed watch of Genji Shimida, you excelled beyond any of your fellow teammates. The ninja approached you after the last session and offered you a place, which you eagerly accepted.

As it turns out, you were not the only one selected from Overwatch's fresh meat. A small dozen of you were excused from training one fateful day to show off your skills to the Blackwatch Commander. A few fighting exercises and gun practice later had cut your group in half, the rest having been swiftly refused by Commander Reyes. Your chest puffed with pride as you gathered into a small group to listen to the Commander's speech, unable to help but grin at your fellow teammates for making it through such vigorous tests. Unfortunately, Reyes offered no sort of praise nor congratulations, instead warning your group of what awaited them. 5am wake ups, 10 mile runs, intense close-combat training and such. It did not dull your mood, however, you were far too excited for your new life as a covert agent to care. 

You were dismissed and asked to pack your belongings so that you could be assigned a room in the Blackwatch quarters. Your new life was about to begin.

\--

It was Hell. By the time you had finished training and ate at the cafeteria, it would usually be around 2am. And you still had to shower and find time to relax. By the second week, you were at your limit, unable to understand how the veteran Blackwatch agents were so happy. Speaking of which, they were quite the group of misfits and criminals, something you shouldn't have been as shocked about as you were - they were kind in a cruel way and showed blatant hate for Overwatch and their recruits. Luckily for you, they saw your potential to be so much more, and only teased you for once being an Overwatch operative. 

Weeks past as you settled in to your new and excruciating lifestyle - often skipping meals to get extra sleep - and you and your fellow group of newbies were cornered after one training session. There you were told that, if you wanted to truly become Blackwatch, you had to pass an initiation. Not given any sort of hint as to what this meant, you were told to meet in the common room at 3am the very same night. Eager for approval, you nodded your agreement. 

Every other member from your team was there and you glanced nervously at each other as the Blackwatch agents surrounded you. All scars and missing body parts, they were quite intimidating; when you were told that you had to strip completely naked, there was very little fight in any of you. While some of your friends did their best to cover themselves, not wanting to show weakness, you stood proud and smirked as a few of the older men and women eyed you up. You were pretty and fit, nothing to be ashamed of. From there, you were marched outside into the dark and cold night. 

You shivered, rubbing your arms as one of the Blackwatch members explained what you would have to do. You were facing a lake and in that lake held six bags and inside these bags were Blackwatch patches with initials stitched on the back - one for each Lieutenant of Blackwatch. Your face contorted in horror as it was explained that, whichever patch you found was the owner of the office you had to sneak into and stash the patch in their desk. The weather was cold and the wind was biting, yet you were to be tossed into the lake and expected to sneak back into the Blackwatch facility and into the office of one of their most respected members! You looked around, noting your friends discomfort and regret. Too late now.

Moira O'Deorian, MD; Genji Shimida, GS; Jesse McCree, JM; Gabriel Reyes, GR; Gérard Lacroix, GL and Fio... You couldn't remember her last name as you, ironically, prayed to get her. All Lieutenants were likely to be asleep, though you had heard rumours that Moira no longer needed sleep. God help the sorry SOB that got her. 

Scooped up suddenly, you were facing the lake as a countdown echoed in your ears. Only then did it settle in what you were doing and how amazingly fucked you could be. With the shout of "GO", you were thrown into the lake while your limbs flailed in the air. Cold water hit you like freightrain and, despite knowing better, you gasped in shock while submerged under murky water. Instincts kicked in and you immediately panicked, thrashing desperately to get to the surface. The cold water seemed to have frozen your limbs, numbing them to the point where you could barely feel anything. Despite this, you forced your way out of the water, gulping down fresh air as your body struggled to keep your head up. The cheering of your future friends was what brought you back into the moment, a reality slap you had really needed to set your body in motion. 

Relaxing, you tread water and glanced around, noting a couple others in the lake doing the same thing. You watched them glance down into the water and then it settled in what you were supposed to be doing. There was no way you could see the floor, not with your body moving and kicking up dirt. So, you took the biggest breath you could and dove back into the depths. Kicking your way to the bottom, your hands reached out into the dirt as you searched blindly for one of the precious bags that held your fate. If you could get McCree or Fio, you imagined that things would sail smoothly. Those two barely spent time in their offices, meaning you were so much more likely to be in and out without being seen, unlike Moira and Reyes. You shuddered at the thought of the stoic Commander and pushed yourself back up to the surface for air. 

Whilst breathing desperately, you studied your surroundings once again. One of your team members was being pulled to the bank, hacking and coughing up water as he did. You grimaced, watching the scene unfold until a voice filled your water-logged ears.

"Call it!" 

Followed by, "MD!"

The group of agents burst into fits of cruel laughter and your eyes fell upon the unfortunate victim holding a soggy patch. Brian, the guy was a major asshole, yet you couldn't help but feel sorry for him - especially with the horrified look on his face. But you didn't have time for pity! With Moira's name gone, your spirits rose. With newfound hope, you swam back down and applied the same technique as before. Just when you were about to surface again, your hand brushed something soft and velvety. With a squeak of triumph, you grabbed the bag and pushed your way back to the surface. Grinning with pride, you half-mindedly gasped for air whilst your focus was set purely on the little bag. Pulling the strings, it opened to reveal a small black patch. Cowboy or pilot, cowboy or pilot, you chanted silently as you brought your hand into the bag and pulled out the patch. Your legs ached, your lungs burned but nothing compared to the pain you felt next.

GR

You wanted to scream in frustration, to throw the patch and sink to the bottom of the lake, let the growing greenery tangle you up and drag you below the dirt. You swore your heart stopped, the whole world stopped to pity you in that very moment and all you could see was the thin white stitching of two letters. Why you? What had you done to deserv-

"Call it!"

You panicked, wanting nothing less than to admit what you held in your hand. It burned in your palm and you looked around desperately for an escape. Shit, shit, shit! In your panic, you saw one of the other newbies still laid on the bank, on his side and heaving out bits of grass and other pond life. Ah, this was your chance! If you could dive back down, you could find his patch and then you wouldn't have to sneak into the Blackwatch Commander's office.

"Call it!"

"I'm going to look for another one!" You yelled back, just about ready to dive back under when a harsh bark stopped you.

"Call it, Rookie!"

You wanted to pretend you hadn't heard him and dive back down, find Fio's and carry on your way without the fear of possible death by shotguns. But you had looked back to the voice and flinched. You had no choice.

"G- GR!" You called out hesitantly, swallowing a mouthful of water as you did. There was a pause, a moment of complete silence where even the other swimmers stopped before a cacophony of noise erupted from in front of the lake. Some laughed, others made an 'ooo' noise and a few just shot you the most pitying look you had ever seen. Your fate was sealed the moment you grabbed that bag and now? Now you had to prove your worth to this agency in possibly the worst way imaginable.

Your brain numbed in a similar fashion to your limbs as you paddled towards the bank, refusing any sort of help as you dragged your naked body across grass and dirt. You laid defeated in the mud, ready to give up and accept your fate as a faux Blackwatch member. Your body was still, only the rise and fall of your chest to signal any life in you but your mind was racing. You had come so far and worked so hard, harder than you ever had in your life. You were going to be fighting for something right and you needed your teammates to have your back. Would they trust you with their lives, if you couldn't complete a simple task like this? Damn it. 

You pushed yourself to stand, ignorant of the few cheers that were aimed in your direction. Your mind was elsewhere, far away in some kind of safe space. You didn't even realise you were running towards the facility until you finally pulled yourself from your thoughts to hear the pounding of your feet on the grass. It was so cold, the wind whipping against your breast and making the sensitive skin of your nipples burn. While your body was on autopilot, your thoughts were piling with questions. Would Commander Reyes be in his office? Where the Hell is his office? Why would he be awake at this time? Why couldn't you have just got Jesse?

The realisation that you didn't know where the office in question was had you skidding to a stop just outside the doors into what was supposed to be warmth and comfort. Your body trembled and you chewed on your blue bottom lip as you took hesitant steps into the building, suddenly paranoid that people would be patrolling the empty corridors. After checking you were in the clear, you tiptoed over to a nearby map that highlighted everything of importance in the Blackwatch section of the building. Your eyes couldn't help but wander to Moira's lab, noting it was the furthest away from your current location. Poor Brian. Your location wasn't as bad, a few long corridors and quick turns would have you where you needed to be. Now you had to work up the courage. 

You made a mantra for encouragement - he won't be in his office, he won't be in his office. There was no reason for him to be in his office at this time, especially when you had heard that he was awake and eating at 4am. Surely he would want at least an hour of sleep! You had no way to check the time, had no idea how much time had passed, so you urged yourself to hurry and began sprinting clumsily towards the Commander's office. Despite your best efforts, your legs were cold and aching and your feet were heavy on the floor. Any kind of stealth you had originally planned for was completely out of the window, now you just wanted to be in and out before anyone could see you. You didn't care if they heard you.

The Blackwatch Commander's office door was oddly boring, looking like any other office door were it not for the silver plaque that read his title and name. You'd never been to his office before, had only ever been to Lacroix's office as he welcomed your little group to Blackwatch and offered his support if it was needed, more than your Commander had ever given. Your hand rest on the silver doorknob, pale and blue-tinted skin shivering as you gathered the courage to enter. There was no light under the door, surely you would be fine.

You twisted the doorknob and it clicked, opening slightly without your consent. You paused, waiting for some noise to confirm your biggest fear. It never came. You pushed the door enough to peak your head into the dark room and glanced around. It was dark, and any sort of natural light entering the room was dulled by the fact it was peak winter; the sun wouldn't rise for another four hours, if not later. 

All that worrying, all that panic had been for nought. Of course the Commander wouldn't be in his office! He would have much better things to do then hang about in his office. As you stepped into the office, a new emotion filled your body. Thrill. You weren't supposed to be here, there were some very private documents that many people would love to get even a glimpse at. Your heart raced, helping the surrounding to warm up your body and your pains were long forgotten as you stalked towards the desk of the infamous Commander. Even in the dark, you could see images of him hunched over, muscles bulging through his shirt as he signed papers and other things you assumed a commander must do. 

Now that you were in the office and the suspense of the Commander seeing you naked was gone, you relaxed and studied what was on his desk. There wasn't much of interest, pots of pens and a computer, a few paperweights holding down documents you couldn't read. A simple Glock resting next to a picture. The picture caught your interest and you couldn't stop wandering hands from reaching out and carefully picking it up, avoiding leaving fingerprints on the frame. Though hard to see in the light, or lack thereof, you could make out two figures. Two men, arms draped over each other's shoulders and posing for the photo. At closer inspection, you realised that the two men smiling at the camera were the two commanders of this organisation. Strike Commander Jack Morrison and Commander Gabriel Reyes were holding each other, grinning like friends with the shorter man extending a thumbs up. They were young, free of scars and wrinkles. Gabriel even managed to look well rested, something you never imagined possible for the Commander. As you squinted at the framed image, the abberant nature of the photo became apparent to you. These two men were once friends? The rare occasion you had seen them together, you had noticed an immediate tension. And rumour quickly found you, informing you that the two were practically mortal enemies. Your features softened, wondering what could cause such a rift between the two men. They looked so happy.

The sound of footsteps stomping towards the room froze you in fear, like a deer in the headlights, you waited for the door to open. The footsteps grew loud and you closed your eyes, awaiting a cruel fate only to open them again at the realisation they hadn't stopped. No, the footsteps were growing faded and you were brought back into the moment. Right, that was probably one of your friends going for McCree's office, only a few turns away from where you were. You thanked the runner for bringing you to your senses and placed the picture back where you found it, finally unfurling your other hand to reveal the still-wet patch. You were reminded once again of your bare skin as you stared at the piece of cloth, the eerie-looking face in the material staring right back at you. 

You wasted enough time. Finding the closest drawer, you pulled it open and fought back the urge to have a dig around and see what else you could find. Instead, you placed the patch on top of a folder and closed the drawer, letting out a breath you didn't realise you had been holding in. You had done it! You were officially accepted into Blackwatch now. Your peers would respect you and your heart lifted in a way you hadn't felt in a very long time.

"I was hoping it would be you."

Your heart sank. Your eyes widened. Your body froze. Despite that voice mostly only shouting at you, the low timbre was easily recognisable. You opened your mouth to speak, the only part of your body that would move but a squeak was all that managed to pass your lips.

"These initiation games make me laugh. You think running around naked makes you a soldier? Makes you part of the team?" Commander Reyes' voice turned bitter, spitting poison at you from all angles of the room. Your head darted around, desperately looking for where it was coming from, where he was situated and looking down at you in shame. It seemed the rest of your body discovered its motor functions again and you hands were quick to cover your private parts, face burning an indescribable heat. 

"Commander, sir, I'm sorry I-" The dark cut you off with a snarl and you bit your lip to hold back any more embarrassing noises. 

"You're a soldier when you take a bullet for your teammate. You're a soldier when you put your life on the line for a purpose. You're a soldier when you belong to me." You felt breathing down your back and spun around in one quick move, hands out to push Reyes away from you. Your hands met nothing, flying through the air lamely before you brought them back to your side with a confused look. He wasn't there, you could clearly see that. 

Only your panting filled the air now, you weren't sure if you were shaking out of fear or the cold water that still dripped from your skin. The silence was long and you assumed he wanted answers and that, in the dark, he was glaring at you with disappointment and disgust.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be here, I-I..." You could feel yourself struggling to breath, inhaling yet barely any air passing through your lungs. Your body tightened and you closed your eyes, trying to stem the oncoming attack. You were stronger than this, if Blackwatch found out about your mental issues, you would definitely be kicked off the team. You couldn't let that happen, not after everything you've been through. You stiffened your resolve. 

"I apologise, Commander. May I dress before we discuss punishment?" You tried your best to sound confident and ready to accept what shameful act you had done. This was no one's fault but your own, you should not have fallen to peer pressure so easily. Reyes was right, time on the battlefield would bring connections, not childish games and dares.

"Are you cold, agent?" The Commander asked, voice so clearly mocking you. Yet, you couldn't fight back. You had no right to, so you merely nodded your assent. A cold laugh filled the room, something not quite human, there was an edge to if that was a little too deep for any voicebox to stimulate. 

"Let me warm you up." His voice was sickeningly sweet and gloved hands suddenly gropped your chest, one grabbing a large handful of breast to play with whilst the other reached down to cup your mould. You gasped and tried to pull his hands away, grabbing the wrist near your bottom half and tugging helplessly. It barely budged, like you had no effect on his hand whatsoever. A leather-clad finger slipped between your lips and began rubbing light circles on your clit. 

"Sir! What are you doing?!" You choke, convulsing against him even as you felt the heavy weight of his chest press against your back. You were pinned between his body and arms, boxed in despite how you began to thrash and hit at his bulk. 

"Get off me!" You squealed, twisting and squirming, bending and ducking in an attempt to get away from those groping hands. Yet nothing worked, he kept you in place. He kept you where he wanted you. 

"Stop fighting me!" The Commander growled, that same abnormal tone slipping through the cracks of his voice. The sound was enough to make you stiffen and the man took that opportunity to hold you tigher, rubbing his clothed body against your bare skin. 

"I've had my eye on you since that very first test, I knew I had to have you - make you mine." He purred, mouth coming to lick across your earlobe as you felt him grind against your ass, something hard slowly beginning to press against you. "You never even looked at me." He spat, a very sudden change of emotion that had you whimpering as he bit down on the back of your neck. His jaw only tightened until his teeth broke skin and buried deep in your flesh, forcing a cry through your lips. He pulled away to lap up the growing pool of blood forming on your pale skin.

"I tried so hard to get your attention but nothing worked." His hand started working faster on your clit now whilst his other tugged and played with a nipple. You bit down hard on your lip, not wanting to let the Commander get the satisfaction of drawing a noise from you. Your defiance only made him laugh. He was warm, so warm that he burned against your skin.

"I'm angry at you, I want to hurt you for playing with my heart like that." Your head spun as he growled, words finally starting to sink in. What he was suggesting... He was admitting that he had shown interest in you and you had completely ignored him. Interest?! The man did nothing but shout orders and glare - and he did that to everyone! How on Earth were you supposed to gather anything from that? This couldn't be real, it had to be part of the initation. Surely. It was the only thing that made sense.

But then a finger slipped inside you and you shivered, pausing all movement to process what was happening. Gabriel let out a hum of approval, taking your stillness for submission and brought his thumb to your nub to continue playing with it. "But I won't, I can't hurt you." He murmured, hand drifting up from your breast and wrapping slowly around your neck, each finger delicately pressing into your skin. "I love you and I will make you mine."

  
"I don't want this!" You cried as his finger began to pump in and out of you, much thicker than your own - what you were used to - and you cursed your body when a slick sound began to accompany his movements. Your hands came up to desperately tug at the hand around your neck and your legs started to flail in an attempt to break free. "No, no." You added, hoping that he would finally get the message and free you. This whole thing had been one big misunderstanding, surely he would see that.

"But your body is telling me different, chiquita." The large man spoke with an inquisitive tone, like he was curious by this attitude but it was clearly in a mocking manner. This belittling sparked a fire in your stomach, not appreciating being treated like a child whilst molested. No, you were a strong woman, a woman of Blackwatch and you weren't going to let some delusional man fuck you because he felt he had a right to your body.

Your fight increased tenfold, enough to cause Gabriel's finger to slip from your body and bring out an animalistic growl from his chest. His arms freed you for a moment and a spark of hope filled your mind before muscular arms wrapped around your body and pinned your arms to your sides. You struggled, throwing your head around in an attempt to hit him but no such contact was made. Instead, he pinned you against the wall, one hand pressing you against the cold plaster between your shoulder blades while the other pulled your legs apart. You were still shaking from the dive into the lake and the run that followed after but being surrounded by nothing but this man had your body heating up, some parts moreso than others.

Gabriel wasted no time in his second attempt, shoving two gloved fingers back inside you before you could even think about closing your legs. You cried out against the wall, tears welling in the corner of your eyes as you banged your hands against the whiteness and demanded to be set free. When you twisted your head, ready to spit insults at the man for being such a pervert, you found that he was not listening. Instead, his attention was elsewhere - between your legs and entranced by how your greedy cunt sucked up his fingers. There was more noise than before, your body doing its best to prep you for what lied ahead, regardless of you wanting it or not. Wetness dripped down his black leather gloves and the man took that as a sign to continue.

When his third finger entered, that's when the tears started. It burned, stretching you a little too much and draining the fight from you. Your body was producing slick to help the pain and Gabriel seemed to approve of this and your new relaxed state.

He whispered praises and kissed across your back as you desperately begged him to stop. The begging turned to screaming when you felt a finger press against your clit, rubbing it in a way that would normally make you swoon.

Your screaming and begging only seemed to encourage him, especially when you felt a familiar knot of tension building in your stomach. You must have tightened around his fingers because Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle and spoke between kisses, "Yes, come for me, mi cielito." His fingers were now fucking you with earnest, bringing you closer and closer to an edge you really did not want to cross. 

You tried, God knows you tried not to come, but the stimulation on your sensitive bundle of nerves got the better of you and a broken sob parted your lips as misplaced pleasure flooded your body. It wasn't a normal orgasm either, much more intense as it knocked the wind from your body. The Blackwatch Commander fucked you through your orgasm, absolutely drinking in the sight of you before he pulled his fingers out. You were too disoreintated to do anything but lamely press at his chest as he moved you. He sat you on his desk, pushing a few things aside and then tried to secure your hips around his waist. 

"Do it." He hissed and, despite your daze, you felt your legs wrapping securely around his hips. He moaned at your obedience and brought a hand up to cup your chin while the other worked on his belt. "Look at you, baby." He purred, eyes half closed and mirroring your own. "You're so good when you listen. So beautiful, look at this body. Preciosa niña." His belt dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, muffling your whimper as he pressed kisses over your collarbone. 

You were starting to remember yourself, the wave of obscurity washing away as panic set in once again. You let out a noise of distress and tried to pull his head away from your chest to no avail yet again. How was he so strong? You had been training and weight lifting, gaining muscle mass yet he probably barely felt a thing. You would have been offended in any other situation, but only your panic increased as you felt something hot and heavy press against your slit. You looked down to see he had pulled his cock from his combat pants and it was thick. Not horrifyingly long but the girth alone was enough to send you in a panic. He looked up at your face and laughed, one hand coming to grab a fistful of hair whilst the other led his cock towards your weeping hole. 

He kissed you violently, taking advantage of your shock to push his tongue into your mouth and taste as much of you as he could. Just when you regained enough sense to think about biting down, he pushed his head past your walls and you screamed into his mouth. He swallowed the noise eagerly with a moan, rocking his hips as he let you adjust to his size. 

Tears were dripping freely from your eyes now, leave tracks down your cheeks that Gabriel yearned to lick up. "Please, please. Stop." You gasped, lips trembling as you felt his hot body surround your yet again. You were still shaking, despite being much warmer than before. 

"It's going to feel good soon, I promise." The man murmured against your lips and nibbled on your jawline as he slowly pushed an inch inside of you. The burn was ridiculous, you felt like your lower half was on fire and your walls were being torn to shreds. And he wasn't even halfway yet. Three thick fingers had not been enough to prepare you, despite what the man would have thought.

"God, you're so fucking tight." He hissed through grit teeth, pushing further as you clung to him like a desperate child. The pain washed over you, crawling up your back as he slowly pushed more and more of himself in, giving you time to adjust before each new inch. "I've never felt anyone this tight." He growled and grabbed your legs, throwing them over his shoulders. Your head hit the desk and you let out a groan, though the pain was nothing compared to how your pussy felt. 

You were stuck inside this man, unable to move despite your best efforts. He was too strong, held too much power over you both physically and mentally. There was nothing you could do now but take him and hope he was done quick. You tried to relax, hoping it would at least ease your pain and you let your mind wander, eyes darting around the room to find something to focus on. Ah, there was a bottle of whiskey on the windowsill. You tried to start reading what it said to distract yourself from being abused.

"That's it, baby, relax for me." Gabriel murmured, voice much more pleased now it seemed like you weren't fighting. "Let me take care of you, let me show you how good I can make you feel." He punctuated his final word with a thrust, pushing himself to the hilt and appreciating the cry that pushed past your throat. 

He started a hard and fast pace, pulling out of you almost entirely only to push back in again. You did your best to hold back any noise but he saw this and angled his hips, searching for your sweet spot. Once he found it, the noises were pouring from your mouth and he had to pin your hands next to your head to stop you from covering your mouth. 

"I wanna hear it all, princesa. I wanna know what my cock does to you." You wanted to scream at him and tell him it hurt, that you wanted him out and never wanted to look at him again. But it would do no good, even if you could manage a strangled sentence. The commander was clearly delusional, you could tell by how his lust-blown eyes looked down at you and his heavy pants painted your neck.

Throughout the next period of time - it felt like forever - you discovered that super soldiers also came with enchanced stamina. While deft fingers on your clit had you coming multiple times, his hips never seemed to lose their rhythm. It was only around your third orgasm did you notice a change in him, he stopped sweet talking and pressed his face into your neck. He grunted with each thrust, adding extra power behind them you didn't know he could all while his finger worked your overstimulated clit. You couldn't speak, couldn't move even if you tried and that meant you couldn't warn him about your swiftly approaching orgasm. 

You came with a new burst of fresh tears and this time, an animalistic sound left Gabriel's mouth as he too reached his peak. A few harsh thrusts pushed you further up the desk and he came, biting down on the junction between your neck and shoulder as red hot liquid spilled inside you. He stayed there, teeth buried in your skin as he rocked his hips, making sure every little drop of cum was inside you before he pulled out, pulling his mouth away to let out a satisfied sigh. Through your tears, you saw him lean against his desk to recover, panting heavily and wiping the blood from his mouth. Your blood. 

There was a grin on his face, even as he stepped away from you and disappeared out of sight. You couldn't find the energy to move your head and follow him, completely drained. Before you could start theorizing where he had gone, he returned into your line of sight and began touching you again. You were ready to cry until you felt something cold and soft brush across your skin. The silence that filled the room gave you the strength to pull your head up and you saw that he was cleaning you off, paying special attention to your pussy. Once done, he folded the cloth and brought it up to your face, wiping away sweat with and soft and loving look in his eyes. You were too shocked, too tired to fight and allowed him to do as he pleased. 

Once he deemed you clean enough, he pulled away from you and around to his desk. It was only when you glanced at him in his chair, did you see the sun rising. It cast a glow over the man, making him look almost angelic. You turned your head the other way before you threw up. 

"You best get back to your room before people start waking up." Gabriel's teasing voice filled the silence and you slumped off of the desk, standing up with shaky legs. You had no control of your body and your mind was numb, there was nothing to do but listen to what your Commander was telling you to do. 

"Get some rest, mi cielito. Training starts in an hour."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, luv u


End file.
